Felicity Rivers
Felicity Rivers, is Darrell's younger sister, comes to Malory Towers in Upper Fourth at Malory Towers. Like Darrell, she makes a shaky start with her friendships, but by the end of her first term has made friends with Susan. She is the main heroine in all the new six Malory Towers books, written by Pamela Cox. Appearance In illustrations, Felicity is shown to have short ginger hair and hazel eyes. Personality According to Darrell, Felicity is quieter and more calm than her, but ,like the rest of the family, she can also be furious. Abilities Like her elder sister, Felicity is fairly clever in lessons, and is gifted in sports. She makes the match teams earlier than most of her age, although Darrell was half-inclined to leave her out, afraid of showing favoritism. Someone else convinced her (Moira Linton) that leaving Felicity out would be a mistake, rightly. Felicity is good as Science and Biology, and has ambitions to be a family doctor Family and Friends Mr. and Mrs. Rivers Felicity's parents visit her and her sister every half term. She is always awfully excited to see them. Darrell Rivers She adores Darrell, but she also has a bad habit of comparing herself to her sister as well as thinks others think unfavorably of her because Darrell is such a strong character., and such a success. June Johns At first, Felicity finds the unsuitable June exciting and wants to become her best friend. Darrell does not approve of this bad relationship as she can see what a bad influence June is and how hard, bold and brazen the young girl is. The friendship ends when June boasts about getting Darrell demoted as head girl, which June caused in the first place. Felicity is shocked by June's true colors. Sally Hope Sally frequently stays at the Rivers's during the holidays and Felicity knows and likes her well. Susan After her friendship with June ended, the distraught Felicity seeked the comfort of Susan, whom she already liked. The two became firm friends throughout the rest of the series, although they remained friends with June. They are friends for the rest of their times at Malory Towers after that. History Upper Fourth at Malory Towers Felicity starts at Malory Towers as a first-former in the fourth book. Darrell plans to take her under her wing, but June Johns gets in there first and takes her to Matron instead. Darrell takes an instant dislike to her. Felicity cannot be swayed from her friendship with June. When June finds out about the fourth form's midnight feast from Alicia, she takes Felicity to the feast when the fourth form relocate to the first form common room. June threatens to sneak on the fourth, which causes Darrell to lose her temper, meaning that Miss Potts forces Darrell to resign as head girl. June crows to Felicity, who instantly dumps June in fury. Category:Characters Category:Malory Towers Student Category:Female Category:North Tower Category:Main Character Category:Rivers Family Category:Head of Form Category:Head Girl Category:Games Captain